


find myself (before i’m lost) ☕️

by smellthecoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellthecoffee/pseuds/smellthecoffee
Summary: "i lost myself while loving you"in which two men are forced to marry and, while one has had their heart set on the other for a while, the other man will only get hitched if it's for the sake of keeping his family's company from falling to the ground.
Kudos: 1





	find myself (before i’m lost) ☕️

everything in him screams to say no, to object, to run away until his legs give out and he is nothing but bones and a brain, but his mouth and the burning desire to help his family force an "i do" out of his mouth.

  
and before he knows it, the ring on his finger had bound him to the man in front of him and a strained, tight-lipped smile has made its way on his lips in order to please his father.  
business is business, and if he had to lie - even for one night - then so be it.


End file.
